


Not Good Enough

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Emrey, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Of course she left.





	Not Good Enough

It wasn’t until later that she realized her fixation—her obsession—wasn’t normal, wasn’t how one friend felt about another.

 

She’d had other friends before Emma, good friends, casual friends, friends that came and went with the seasons. Then Emma came and they all seemed to drop away at once. Because Emma didn’t have any friends, so Audrey knew she needed her more than anyone else did. And she wanted Emma more than she wanted anyone else.

 

Emma was different than the others, not just someone to play with but someone to be admired. Her hair was always the prettiest, her smile the nicest, the stories she came up with the best. And Audrey was her best friend, not anyone else. Audrey.

 

They grew and so did Audrey’s love. Who wouldn’t love her? She was the best friend anyone could ask for. She was funny, and kind, and loyal…She was Emma, and she was perfect. And Audrey was amazed that she was who Emma chose. Audrey, whose hair was always a mess. Audrey whose temper frequently got away from her. Audrey who was awkward and weird and as unpopular as could be.

 

So it only made sense, really—when Emma left her. It had been too good to last, a mistake to begin with. Emma was too good for her, and she had finally realized it. Audrey had never been good enough.


End file.
